Friends Forever or something more?
by Mrs.WalkerCrissRichter
Summary: Dylan and Ash work together and have been best friends since Freshman year of College except, Ash has secretly been in love with Dylan since the day they met. Does Dylan feel the same? find out as Ash, Dylan, and all the other starkids take off in this story of Adventure, Friendship, and well...Love.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the cold winter snow and into work convinced that I was having THE worst day of my entire life. I walked angrily to the break room and put my stuff away. Then quickly put on my apron and clocked in. I walked out and put on a fake smile as I went to my first table. Then I saw him. Even from across the room his smile made me melt. Seeing his face made my shity day seem perfect. We made eye contact and he gave me a small wave. I waved back and took my tables order.(there were people sitting at the table) then as I was putting the order into the computer I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned and saw the best friend I could ever have. Dylan Saunders. Sure, I wanted to be more then friends, but he didn't think of me like that...

"hey ash! How was ur day so far?" he asked sweetly.

"shity." I responded. Turning back to the computer and finishing putting the order in. I started walking back to the kitchen when Dylan stopped me.

"wait why?" he asked.

"Mr. Calter gave me a F on the history exam." I said coldly.

"an F!?" he exclaimed.

"shhhh!" i said pulling him out of the hallway.

"I don't need the whole restaurant knowing."

"oh. Yea. Totally sorry about that. It's just...your Ash! U never get below a C!" he said looking into my eyes.

"well obviously Mr. Calter doesn't know that!" I said crossing my arms.

"well he doesn't know what the hell he's doing then." dylan said pushing a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

There it goes again. My heart, it's being melted. Like Ice Cream on a summers day. Except well. It wasn't summer and last time I checked my heart wasn't made of ice cream.

"thanks Dyl. Anyway I got to go put this order in." I said walking away.

"alright! I have to tell u something on our break tho!" he said walking the other way.

"ok!"

god he was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours flew by as i waited tables and carried around other people's food. then finally it was time for my break. i searched the crowded room of tables for Dylan. i spotted him and when he looked up i nudged my head towards the break room. He nodded and i made my way over there. i got to the 'break room' which was actually just the back of the kitchen and sat down to wait for Dylan. i pulled out my phone to see i had a text from Joey. Joey was one of Dylan's friends and we had become friends that way.

Joey: 'hey! whats up?'

Me: 'im at work on break.'

Joey: 'with Dylannnn? ;)'

i sighed and put my phone on the table. Joey was the only one who knew i liked Dylan. Not the best choice on my bothered me about it almost everyday.

Me: 'no. i quit. now i work in Narnia for Aslan.'

Joey: HA. HA. HA. ur sooooo funny.

Me: well thanks. i try ;)

then Dylan sat down across from me. I quickly exited out of the text messages and looked at Dylan. he smiled at me and then said,

'Who ya texting?"

"Joey" i responded with a grin

Dylan then out on a weird pedo face and raised his eyebrows up and down. ya that's another thing, Dylan thinks i like Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dylan..." I started.

"I know I know u don't like to be teased about it." he said holding up his hands in innocence. At first the whole me liking Joey thing was to make Dylan jealous. As you can see that didn't work out to well. Ugh. Fml.

I fake smiled at Dylan. "thanks." I said plainly. He smiled back.

"so what was it you needed to tell me?" I asked him taking a sip of my juice box.

"oh! Yea! I almost forgot! So you know that girl Kayla in theatre with us?"

Sadly, yes I did know Kayla. She was the girl who everyguy liked. The one who was Skinny, perfect hair, perfect body, pretty, an worst of all. She was the one that Dylan was in love with. I fake smiled at Dylan again.

"ya how could I not. You talk about her all the time." I joked. Even though it hurt inside.

"Well she asked me to be her partner for the shakespear project!" he said excitedly. His eyes lighting up like New Years eve in time square.

"wow. That's...that's...great Dyl." I said. We were supposed to be partners. We had already planned everything out. Now he was just dumping me for the skinny bitch. Just like high school all over again. Except instead of Grant it was Dylan breaking my heart.

"u don't mind if I go with her instead right?" he asked wide eYed. Yes I minded.

"no! Of course not!" I said waving my hand dismissively. "I was going to ask Joey anyway." I lied.

"really!? That's great Ash!" he said with a smile as big as his face. Ya it was great. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

After our breaks were up we went back to serving tables and taking orders. In about another 2hrs or so my shift was up. I grabbed my stuff and left. I walked down the cold streets wrapped up like a burrito. I had a long sleeve shirt on, then a sweater, then a jacket, then mittens, then a scarf, and to tie it all together a hat. Michigan winters were cold. I walked down the street wind blowing a chilly breeze at me, kicking pebbles as I walked when I heard a voice faintly call my name. I turned around looking for who was the owner of the voice, but found nothing so continued walking. Then I heard it again. I quickly turned around and saw someone a little ways down the street waving at me. I squinted my eyes straining to see who it was. Then they got closer.

"ash!" Joeys chipper voice said as he approached me.

"oh, hey Joey." I said my usual enthusiasm not there.

"what's wrong?" he aske. As we started walking again.

"nothing." I lied.

"it's about Dylan isn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"what did captain oblivious do this time." he said smiling his crooked smile. I returned the smile. Tha. Was our recurring nickname for Dylan.

"Kayla asked him to be partners on the Shakespeare project." I sighed.

"but u guys were already partners."

"ya...I told him it was fine if he went and was Kayla's partner."

Joey didn't say anything. For a while. Then he said,

"so your partner less?"

"yup."

"wanna be my partner?" he asked a smile across his face.

"if you want me." I joked

We both laughed and continued talking as we walked back on to campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey's P.O.V.

Ash and I continued down the street and back onto school campus. we were walking in silence, but not the awkward silence, the comfortable silence. when suddenly she spoke.

"He's never going to like me that way is he?" she asked looking up at me.

"Who? Dylan?"

she nodded. Dylan was one of my best friends but he really could be a complete and total dumbass sometimes.

"no guy ever does..." she mumbled looking down at her feet. Yeah, no guy but me.

"what?" i said stopping and grabbing her arm.

"dylan is never going to like me...no guy ever does." i could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ash, look Dylan is just completely oblivious. He can't see whats waiting right in front of him, because he's too busy chasing someone who isn't worth it. your amazing Ash. any guy on earth, no, any guy in the universe would be lucky to have someone as great as you." i said holding on to both of her arms and looking into her eyes. she smiled slightly then said,

"thanks Joey, i needed that." then we continued to walk to her dorm. then she spoke happily

."Oh My Gosh! Joey! i just came up with an idea of how to make Dylan Jealous!"

"yes, because that worked out so well last time." I said giggling slightly at her.

"well this one will be different."

"how?"

"ok. this is really selfish and crazy for me to ask but, Joey, will you be my boyfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Joeys POV

"what!?" I asked shocked And not completely sure about what Ash had just said.

"don't worry, you won't actually be my boyfriend." she said with a smile.

"Oh, well that's a relief." I said jokingly.

She laughed an looked down at the ground.

"so explain how me being your 'boyfriend' would help this situation with Dylan." I said

"well, basically we would act like a couple and do all the coupleley stuff-"

"all of it?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She laughed again and then ignoring my question said,

"then Dylan will get jealous and-"

"and he will realize his undying love for you." I finished. She smiled fondly as if imagining it in her head. My heart squeezed a bit.

"so, will you do it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Why I said yes I have no idea. I knew I would get hurt. I knew this wasn't goin to work to my advantage in anyway, but hey it was worth a shot.

"Sure, why not!" I said.

She got this huge grin on her face and threw herself into me. Giving me a giant bear hug. This wasn't going to end well.


End file.
